It's the Least I Can Do
by DemonicAngel67
Summary: "What if" situation where Sollux breaks up with Feferi. Inspired by askca on tumblr.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

><p>Anger and jealousy filled the Aquarius every time he saw the two of them together. It was <em>her<em> fault he had grown so desperate and pathetic. He most certainly wasn't before. He used to be the epitome of regal and collected. And it was thanks to her. He wouldn't deny that they were the best of moirails. Better suited for each other than even the blue blooded asshole and his pale partner.

Sometimes, almost all the time, he wished he could've been satisfied with just that. He wished he didn't want anything more than a pale romance with her. But he couldn't help his flushed feelings and he couldn't change the way his emotions drove him. If she was willing to, he would take her back as his moirail any day. He was still incredibly flushed for her, but that didn't mean that he couldn't deal with his feelings and just...stay this way. For her, he would.

Unfortunately, now Feferi wouldn't even give a glance in his direction. And all because of that disgusting lowblooded fool. His only question really is, why had she left him in the first place? She mentioned something about being tired of looking after him before but...isn't that what moirails were for? He had been so _worried_ that she wasn't going to make it into the game at the time and was ready to reveal his red feelings for her on account of the thoughts he had that...that maybe he'd never see her again. It terrified him, the very thought of never seeing her again...

And then she just broke it off, like it was nothing! She had completely brushed off how upset he was about it all. Feferi was..._is_ just so _important_ to him, and she didn't seem to understand how much he really cared for her.

Eridan pushed his glasses up a bit as he covered his eyes, willing himself to just...not think about it anymore. He sighed, knowing full well that there was no way he would ever stop thinking about the noble blooded troll. But she didn't care anymore. She had her precious matesprit.

So it was with great surprised that when Eridan walked into his designated room on the floating rock they had all taken refugee in, Feferi was there, sitting on a a small bench and waiting for him. Or at least, he assumed as much seeing as she was in his room. She had looked up as soon as the door opened, her goggles pushed up to the top of her head and instantly he knew something was wrong, so he sat down next to her.

"Fef?"

And without preamble, she began to sob and cry. The second he saw the tyrian tears well up in her eyes, he had gathered her into his arms and sat her on his lap. She was covering her face with her hands, sobs and tears escaped from between her delicate fingers with no trouble. Eridan draped part of his cape over her shoulders, waiting patiently for her to explain what was wrong.

It took a while but finally, Feferi had calmed down enough to talk in a small voice.

"I'm sorry, I-I just didn't know who else to go t-"

"It's ok. We _were_ moirails once. It's the least I could do."

"He broke it off..."

"What?"

"He said...said he wasn't interested in me anymo-more. I just..."

Feferi stopped when she felt his arms around her once more, keeping her near, and she couldn't help but wrap her arms around him as well. She felt the sadness crawl back up her throat and felt the hot burn of tears gathering in her eyes again. But just as suddenly as he had hugged her, he let her go, placing her on the bench once more. He took off his cape and secured it around her shoulders before getting up and marching towards his door. It didn't take long for Feferi to know just what he was going to do.

"No! Eridan, don't!"

"He broke your fuckin heart, Fef. He's not gettin away with that."

The young abdicated empress-to-be quickly stood up and grabbed a hold of his hand just as he had opened the door. He turned to look at her, confusion and rage making his face a slight shade of purple.

"_Please._" she begged. His face softened as he saw something in her eyes that hit a bit too close to home.

"Do you still...?"

She nodded and looked down at where their hands came together, "Just...just stay with me. Only for a little while longer."

With a sigh, completely understanding what she was going through, he closed the door walked her back to the bench where she crawled back onto his lap, clinging onto her ex-moirail for emotional support.

"For as long as you need, Fef."

* * *

><p>Again, it was inspired by askca on tumblr. You should definitely check it out!<p> 


End file.
